Prétexte
by Leethie
Summary: [Complète]Comment réagir face à une Pansy plus résolue que jamais à avouer ses sentiments? Un prétexte,bien sûr! [HP X DM][Warning:Y] [ Chapitre IX]
1. Solution

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Une nouvelle fiction ? L'idée m'est venue aujourd'hui et j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est une histoire avec beaucoup de rebondissement alors tenez vous prés et attendez vous au pire comme au meilleure ! Bonne lecture.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**S**ol**u**ti**o**n ▌

-

-

-

-

Il court, toujours plus vite toujours plus loin mais elle parvient toujours à le rattraper et toujours le même scénario se répète.

« Attends Drago, j'ai…enfin…j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

Voilà maintenant trois semaines que Pansy poursuit le jeune serpentard à travers tout Poudlard pour lui avouer un secret qui, selon lui, devrait rester secret. Trois longues semaines, à courir, à inventer des prétextes pour l'éviter mais en vain. Cette fois ci serait différente quitte à y laisser sa peau. Et, pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, il ralentit.

« Ah Drago ! Ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! »

« Ça fait plutôt des jours que tu me traques comme un rat…. » Pensa l'intéressée, le regard dans le vide.

De toute façon, ça n'aurait servit à rien de s'expliquer, il savait d'avance ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et il ne voulait juste pas l'entendre. Mais elle persistait et s'accrochait à son désir.

« Tu vois, depuis que je te connais…enfin…j'espérai que…toi et moi…tu comprends… »

Peut être que, une fois de plus, il aurait dut s'enfuir et ainsi éviter toutes autres altercations mais il savait que demain ça recommencerai et après demain ainsi de suite. Ce cauchemar devait cesser mais aucunes solutions ne venaient à lui.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Pansy soupira mais malgré tout ne se laissait pas abattre et inspira profondément.

« Drago se que j'essaye de te dire c'est que… »

« Attend ! » L'interrompit ce dernier essayant de gagner du temps, le plus possible.

La solution il la voyait, c'était tout simplement de lui répondre « non » et mettre fin à tout espoirs mais il en était incapable car il devait bien l'avouer c'était son amie et la voir souffrir serait tout aussi pénible que devoir aller à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Il soupira.

« Drago, écoutes moi, je…je t'aime ! »

Ça y est, il avait réussit à la faire taire pendant si longtemps mais tout cela n'avait servit à rien. Maintenant les dés étaient jetés et il devait se résigner.

« Si seulement… »

« Mais bien sûr ! » S'écria Drago faisant sursauté Pansy qui tremblait à n'en plus finir.

Le jeune serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux puis posa son regard sur celui de la jeune fille.

« Je ne peux pas, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. »

Pansy sentit les larmes montées, elle serra les poings et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je vois…tu as déjà quelqu'un c'est ça ?! S'exclama cette dernière la voix légèrement enrouée, j'espère que ce n'est pas cette Miss-je-sais-tout de malheur car sinon je… »

« Non, biensûr que non, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas une fille »

La jeune serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant d'émettre un petit rire étouffé pas les larmes.

« Tu veux dire que tu es…, elle s'arrêta pour le contempler, et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là, et dire qu'il se croyait déjà sortit d'affaire.

« Et bien c'est… »

« Le professeur Rogue va me tuer si j'arrive encore en retard ! »

Il connaissait cette voix, aussi insupportable et méprisante que la peste.

« …Potter ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Pansy n'en revenait pas, et dire qu'il n'y a pas un quart d'heure Harry et Drago s'insultaient ouvertement voilà que ce dernier lui apprenait qu'en faite ils étaient…ensembles ? Le choc la rendit muette un instant tendis que Drago en profita pour s'éclipser se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir prononcer le nom de son ennemi juré.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Pourquoi moi ?! J'aurai dut fuir une fois de plus… »

Harry n'avait pas suivit la conversation, il se contenta de traverser le couloir quand Drago le rattrapa tout en vérifiant si Pansy n'y était plus, heureusement cette dernière s'était empressée de partir sûrement un peu déboussolée.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Attend Potter ! »

Ironie du sort, il se retrouvait à employer les mêmes termes qui l'avait fait fuir pendant des semaines.

« J'ai pas de temps à t'accorder Malfoy, alors oubli moi 5 minutes. »

« Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à ton nouveau petit ami ? »

Harry s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Drago le fixant comme si il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde.

« Tu as dit « petit ami » ? »

« Oui, c'est une longue histoire…disons que j'ai…enfin…j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Le jeune Gryffondor n'en revenait pas, pour que ce Serpentard de malheur lui demande un quelconque service c'est qu'il devait vraiment être dans un sacré pétrin. Harry mit ses mains sur ses hanches et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai dit à Pansy que…toi et moi on… »

« Quoi ?! Tu lui as dit qu'on était ensemble ?! »

Malfoy hocha la tête.

« Mais c'était pour lui éviter de souffrir, si tu savais dans quel état elle était, il m'était impossible de la blesser dans son ego en lui disant que je sortais déjà avec une fille alors qu'avec un garçon se serait vraiment différent. »

« Malfoy qui pense aux autres ? Impossible »

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu la « chance » d'être choisit ? »

« Tu passais par là, que veux tu… » Répondit Drago qui, lui-même, ne savait plus trop le pourquoi du comment de toute cette histoire.

Harry tourna des talons sans demander son reste quand Drago le retint par le bras.

« Aller quoi, c'est votre truc à vous les Gryffondors d'aidez les personnes en difficultés et là c'est plus qu'une urgence ! »

« Tu n'avais cas être responsable au lieu de trouver un prétexte »

« Harry…, Soupira Malfoy avant de fixait fermement Harry, s'il te plait fait ça pour Pansy au moins. »

« N…d'accord j'accepte Malfoy ! » S'écria presque Harry.

Il regrettait déjà ses paroles mais c'était plus fort que lui, ces yeux gris le fixaient désespérément et puis c'était tellement rare que Drago agisse en pensant aux autres même si il s'était montré égoïste en l'entraînant dans tout ça.

« Malfoy, pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me faire la vie impossible ?! »

« C'est ce qui fait mon charme » Répondit ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors verdict ? Je veux à tout prit vos impressions alors laisser moi les par review, Harry a-t-il une chance de ce sortir de ce pétrin, et Pansy dans tout ça ? Vos review et j'en veux au moins 7 (sadiiique !) non je rigole biensûr mais c'est juste pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de faire une suite.


	2. Plan

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Le deuxième chapitre, où là encore situations grotesques et stupéfiantes sont au rendez vous ! Croyez vous sincèrement que Pansy avait dit son dernier mot ? Et Drago, a-t-il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de faire en liant son ennemi juré en le mêlant à toute cette histoire. Ce dernier d'ailleurs à du souci à se faire…bonne lecture !

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**S**at**u**r**n**e : Contente que ça te plaise, bonne lecture pour la suite.

**C**la**i**re-**d**e-**l**u**n**e : Oui en effet il accepte vite tu as raison, mais ça fait partit de l'intrigue. Il va vite se rendre compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il a faite.

**E**l**i**se **l**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**a**n**ga : Et bien voici la suite, j'espère quelle te plaira.

**B**ab**e**l5**6** : Pauvre Harry, il souffre le martyr dans mes fics et j'avoue que ça m'amuse beaucoup, je dois passer pour une écrivaine sadique…c'est peut être le cas ? Je pense avoir fait assez vite, bonne lecture.

**D**ru**d**ru**e**: Ah oui vraiment, drôle de coïncidence. Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

**L**yn**s**h**a**n : Et bien pour satisfaire ta curiosité, une suite ne pourra que te faire du bien. En plus j'en ai une sous la main alors savoure la bien.

**D**ee-**d**e**e** : J'ai de ces idées…mais je suis ravie quelles plaisent aux lecteurs alors voilà la suite.

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**P**l**a**n ▌

-

-

-

-

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée, et Drago n'avait toujours pas recroisé Pansy. Il soupira de soulagement et s'aventura dans le couloir. Voyant Crabbe et Goyle accolés sur le mur, il tenta de les contournait discrètement malheureusement ces deux là l'avait déjà remarqué.

« Alors, tu t'es encore enfuit ? » Demanda Crabbe les mains dans les poches.

« Non mais finalement il s'agissait d'un malentendu rien de plus… »

Il valait mieux ne rien leur dire, sinon les connaissant ils en auraient rit pendant des jours et Drago n'aurait pas su riposter. Après tout, il s'était mit dans un drôle de pétrin et n'était pas encore prés à tout assumer d'un coup.

« Bon, je vous laisse on se revoit ce soir »

Il partit, ces deux là ne s'étaient doutés de rien d'ailleurs qui aurait pu s'en douter ? Drago petit ami de Harry Potter s'était inconcevable et pourtant il fallait que ça paraisse vrai pour Pansy du moins et toute la difficulté était là.

« Et mince, j'ai histoire de la magie maintenant »

Il fit demie tours et se rendit à toute vitesse à son cours.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Après le cours de Potion, Harry rejoignit ses amis en salle commune. Il remarqua que Ron devait certainement avoir sortit une bêtise des plus « scandaleuses » du moins pour Hermione car cette dernière s'acharnait à le frapper sur le crâne à l'aide d'un de ses manuels, le plus épais hélas pour Ron. Apercevant Harry, le jeune Weasley lui fit signe de venir le sauver au plus vite.

« Par pitié Harry, dis lui de se calmer je commence à avoir mal au crâne ! »

« Désolée Ron mais il fallait que je me défoule, en plus toi tu ne risque pas de perdre de neurone, le tient droit être solide »

La jeune fille cessât et s'assit en posant sa tête contre ses mains l'air désespéré.

« Ouf merci…hey comment ça « le tient » ? Tu insinues que… »

« Ça ne va pas Hermione ? » Coupa Harry en s'asseyant aussi sur une chaise.

« Evidemment que ça ne va pas ! Tu irai bien toi si la nouvelle chroniqueuse du journal de Poudlard n'était autre que ce troll de Pansy Parkinson ? Et dire que je vais devoir la supporter pendant le reste de l'année en plus de lire ses horreurs ! »

Depuis peu, Poudlard s'était ouvert à la Presse en créant « Pears magasin » pour tout les élèves de Poudlard sauf les premières année qui n'étaient pas considérés comme assez « matures » pour pouvoir lire les propos parfois assez osés écrit par leurs aînés. L'équipe de Presse était assez varié et la rédactrice n'était autre que Parvati Patil qui avait instauré la chronique la plus réputée du moment celle des « potins ».

« Pansy chroniqueuse ?! »

Harry se souvint tout d'un coup de cette histoire avec Drago se qui lui provoqua une légère envie de régurgité son déjeuner, il se retint ne voulant pas attisé les soupçons de ses meilleurs amis.

« Ben alors Harry, t'es tout pâle ça va ? »

« Toi aussi tu es conscient de la situation, notre journal tant respecté court à sa perte ! Déjà que je n'étais pas franchement consentante à inclure les jumeaux Weasley dans l'équipe mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer de pire ! »

« Relax Hermione, tu dois avouer que mes frangins ont quand même eux beaucoup de succès peut être que se sera la même chose pour Pansy. »

« Parce que maintenant tu prends la défense de ce troll ?! J'en ai assez entendu, en plus c'est l'heure du cours de « sort et enchantement » ça me fera du bien après la journée que j'ai passé ! »

« Si elle savait la mienne… » Pensa Harry le regard dans le vide, tendis que Ron et Hermione se rendaient à toute vitesse à leur cours.

« Tu viens Harry ? »

« J'arrive… » Répondit se dernier faiblement.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Pansy Malfoy »

Pansy se tenait assise et déchiré les pages de son cahier contenant tout espoirs de sortir avec Drago, de rage elle le jeta violemment contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ?! J'aurai du être avec lui, on était fait l'un pour l'autre et lui…enfin…quelle humiliation ! »

Depuis que Drago lui avait annoncé la « nouvelle », la jeune serpentard ne cessait de se lamenter, ses yeux étaient rouges et sa peau humidifiée par les larmes. Mais quand elle vit son reflet, Pansy se leva et serra les poings.

« Non, je ne vais pas rester là à entendre qu'on me réveille de ce cauchemar, je vais y mettre un terme ! »

Après s'être refait une beauté dans la salle de bain, Pansy dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Arrivée, elle s'empressa de trouver l'étagère « potion et sortilège » composé de plus d'une centaine de livres.

« Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir… » Pensa la jeune fille, en commençant par chercher un peu partout sur l'étagère.

« Je peux t'aider ? » Demanda Hagrid en souriant.

Pansy sursauta en attendant la voix du grand homme.

« Je me demandé…si…il existait un filtre d'amour assez puissant pour changer les affinités enfin « l'orientation » de certaines personnes qui aiment d'autre personne en général alors que… »

La jeune fille bafouillait tendit que le géant la fixait en riant avant d'hocher la tête négativement.

« Je vois, non il n'en existe pas du moins pas à ma connaissance mais pourquoi cette question ? »

« Pour rien, le professeur Rogue se le demandait… »

« Rogue ? » Répéta Hagrid ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Oui, je lui transmettrait au revoir ! »

Pansy s'échappa au plus vite, laissant un Hagrid plus perplexe que jamais.

« Comment faire maintenant ? »

Déclara Pansy laissant échapper un petit soupir de mécontentement, quand elle aperçut Harry et ses amis traversant le couloir et riant joyeusement sans même la remarquer dans sa tristesse, son regard se remplit de haine. Comment osait t'il lui faire ça ?! Drago était tout pour lui alors que Harry et lui s'étaient toujours détestés et là il la laisse tomber pour son ennemi juré. De fines gouttes salées commençaient déjà à perlaient sur sa joue roulant et atterrissant amèrement sur ses lèvre, elle s'essuyât rageusement.

« Potter, tu vas regretter de ne pas être une fille ! »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Une fille ? »

Et si c'était ça la solution ? Si Harry était une fille, Drago n'éprouverait plus rien pour lui et se consolerai peut être sur elle. Quoi qu'il en soit elle préférai avoir Drago pour elle sans pour autant qu'il ait les mêmes sentiments à son égard plutôt que de le laissait à ce Potter de malheur. Et puis, elle avait toujours voulut savoir quelle abomination serait Potter si ce dernier était une fille.

Elle gloussa légèrement et partit mettre son plan à exécution sans ce douter des conséquences désastreuses qui pourraient se produire. Après tout, Pansy était une serpentard et elle se moquait de toutes contraintes si la victoire était à sa portée quitte à faire souffrir les autres et si ces derniers étaient des Gryffondors elle n'éprouvait jamais une once de culpabilité mais au contraire.

Pansy était vraiment diabolique.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Ah cette Pansy qu'elle sadique celle là, elle me rappel une certaine écrivaine amateur qui n'hésite pas à mettre les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter dans des situations pour le moins inquiétantes et là je ne me sens pas visée (mwaahh !).Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux vos impressions, alors reviews obliges sinon je me fâche. Et merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !


	3. Parfum

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Nouveau chapitre, mais que va-t-il donc ce passer ? Pansy va-t-elle réussi à mettre son plan à exécution ? Harry va-t-il vraiment se métamorphoser en fille ? Entre absurde et quiétude, le suite est là pour vous répondre alors bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**F**au**c**he**u**se : Merci pour ton review, et voilà la suite. Il parait que j'ai de l'humour ? Qui sait ;)

**B**a**b**el **5**6 : Waouh une crise de rire digne de Pansy, c'est sympa à voir. Harry n'a jamais de chance dans mes fics, le pauvre et je n'ai aucuns remords. Pour ce qui est du slash et de la vengeance, je ne peux malheureusement pas de répondre. Mais tu le découvriras tôt ou tard. En effet, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des chapitres longs…je trouve ça mieux quand c'est court pour durée le suspense. Sadique ? Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout (menteuse !) je sens que tu vas me détester pour ce chapitre :3

**E**li**s**e **l**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**an**g**a : J'aime quand mes lecteurs sont bouche bée, je te remercie et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**U**l**r**ich-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : L'idée d'un personnage travesti me plait aussi bien que ce ne soit pas totalement...zut je parle trop mais je peux te certifier que tu as raison de ne pas douter de mes idées, d'ailleurs je pense que ça va en étonné plus d'un. Oui en effet, certaines histoires peuvent se ressembler mais je pense que seul le début te sera familier, j'ai de la suite dans les idées. Merci pour ton review, il m'a fait très plaisir (comme les autres, d'ailleurs).

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**P**arf**u**m ▌

-

-

-

-

Pansy tournait les pages de son manuel de potion et, après plusieurs heures de recherches, y trouvât son bonheur.

« Une potion à faire froid dans le dos ; _Temps de fille _»

« Parfait c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut, prépare toi à avoir une peau de pêche et du far à paupières Potter ! »

«_Une pincée de mascaras, un morceau de papier provenant du magazine « Glamz Spiders», deux gouttes de gloss (rose de préférence), une facture de téléphone a en tomber à la renverse, un talon aiguille, une plume bleutée et de la poussière d'or en faible quantité_ »

« Parfait, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut excepté la facture mais j'en ai aperçu une devant la chambre de Parvati et je pense qu'elle est assez salée pour rester dans le coma un bon moment… »

Et, après un aller-retour dans le dortoir de Parvati, Pansy put commencer la fabrication de sa potion. Elle commença par faire bouillir un liquide rose dans son chaudron et y ajouta les ingrédients en prenant soin de ne pas en faire tomber une goutte.

« _Attendez une heure trois quarts_ »

« Tant que ça ? Bon je vais en profiter pour feuilleter ce magazine de Glamz machin truc… »

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Harry mordait son crayon depuis maintenant plus de vingt minutes.

« Et dire que…mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ! »

Toute la classe se retourna vers lui, pourquoi donc ? Il regarda son crayon, qui n'était plus que poussière décidément sa quiétude ne cesser d'augmenter. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Harry leur sourit gentiment mais Ron était loin d'être dupe.

« Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… »

« Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ? Tout va très bien »

« Mouai… »

Et le cours se poursuivit ainsi.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« _Ding _»

« C'est prêt, enfin ! »

Pansy contempla son œuvre, dans son chaudron la bouillie rose, qui s'y trouvait il y a une heure trois quarts, s'était métamorphosée en bouteille de parfum.

« _Appliquez en quelques gouttes aux risques de prolonger les effets parfois perpétuels_ »

« Je n'aurai pas besoin d'en mettre des tonnes, Potter en fille pendant deux jours devraient suffir à Drago pour le larguer… »

Et, après une séance de rire à la sonorité désastreuse, elle se mit en quête de retrouver sa future victime.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« C'est l'heure, relisez bien le chapitre 19 »

Déclara le professeur Flitwick en descendant de sa pile de livres.

Harry quitta la salle de classe précipitamment quand il se cogna contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le choc le fit tomber.

« Heu…tout va bien ? » Demanda ce dernier en se relevant un peu déboussolé.

« Potter ! »

L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Parkinson, prit de panique il courut à en perdre son souffle tendis que Pansy le regardait filer sans bouger d'un pouce.

« Il prend déjà la fuite ? Mmh…ça va être plus difficile que ce que je pensais. »

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Harry est déjà partit ? Sans même nous attendre ? »

Demanda Hermione en ramassant ses livres.

« Tant mieux, il nous cache des choses et il faut que l'on trouve de quoi il s'agit »

« Mais enfin Ron, c'est son droit de préserver ses secrets si il en a envie »

Ron soupira.

« Hermione, tu ne réalise pas ?! Si ça se trouve, il est en grave danger et nous devons lui porter secours ! Nous sommes ses amis après tout. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Moi je pense plutôt que tu n'es qu'un petit curieux qui ne cesse de se mêler des affaires des autres »

« Et moi je pense que tu es inconsciente,enfin tu l'as vu comme moi réduire ce crayon en poussière et puis même avant cela il était déjà bizarre alors je t'en pris aide moi à comprendre ! »

Le jeune Weasley ouvrit de grands yeux de cocker qui fit se résigner Hermione.

« J'accepte de t'aider, mais si Harry ne court pas le moindre danger je te jure que… »

Le rouquin l'interrompit en lui prenant le bras et tout deux se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Potter, je sais que tu es là…il ne sert à rien de te cacher car je finirai bien par te trouver mort ou vif »

Harry était caché sous une table de la Grande Salle déserte à cette heure ci tendis que Pansy le traquait depuis un moment déjà.

« Je comprend pourquoi Malfoy ne voulait pas d'elle cette fille est complètement givrée encore que lui c'est un arrogant prétentieux, ils feraient un beau couple… »

Harry décida de se montrer et fit face à Pansy, qui lui sourit narquoisement.

« Alors tu étais donc là, je… »

« Pansy, coupa le Gryffondor, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais sache une chose ; je n'ai rien avoir avec le fait que toi et Malfoy vous… »

« N'ait crainte ! En faite, je voulais te remercier. Grâce à toi j'ai comprit que je n'étais pas faite pour lui et puis il ne sera pas malheureux avec toi… »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, Pansy en profita pour sortir sa bouteille de parfum de son sac.

« Cadeau ! »

« Attend n…. »

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Drago sortait de sa salle de classe, ce cours d'histoire de la magie l'avait complètement épuisé et il ne voulait plus qu'une chose ; s'endormir dans un profond sommeil quand quelqu'un vint le sortir de ses rêveries.

« Malfoy, tu vas me payer ça !! »

« … »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Là je commence à me faire du soucis pour ma future réputation de sadique…bon j'avoue j'aime bien couper aux endroits les plus intéressants. Est ce un crime ? J'entends, oui ? Et bien j'assume et j'espère, malgré tout, que ce chapitre vous a plu assez court mais essentiel. J'exige votre avis au plus vite.


	4. Transformation

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Un nouveau chapitre commence, alors qu'adviendra t'il de Harry ? Ron et Hermione va-t-il trouver ce qui se trame avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et Drago ? Voilà la suite, au programme situations inattendues ! Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**H**ar**r**y **S**ky**w**al**k**er : Et bien voilà la suite, je suis contente que l'histoire intéresse mes lecteurs ! Alors merci pour ton review.

**B**ab**e**l5**6** : Oh non…tu me déteste déjà ? Pas grave (niarkk) dans les résumés de mes fics je devrais dire « Attention : Auteur sadique » enfin contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. La transformation de Harry en fille ? L'interlocuteur de Drago ? Les réponses sont dans cette suite alors bonne lecture et merci de ta fidélité.

**U**lr**i**c**h**-yu**m**i-o**d**d : Merci pour ton commentaire, ah la fameuse potion,il fallait qu'elle soit potable et puis elle m'est venue comme ça. Pour ceux qui est de Hermione,c'est l'un de mes personnages préféré,j'aime beaucoup sa personnalité donc je prend plaisir à retranscrire sa vrai personnalité dans mes fics.

**E**li**s**e l**a**fo**u**in**e**ma**n**ga : Hé hé voilà la suite, désolée de vous avoir fait languir même si ça m'a beaucoup amusée (Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais).

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**T**ra**n**sfo**r**m**a**ti**o**n ▌

-

-

-

-

A la bibliothèque, Ron vidait les étagères sous le regard perplexe de Hermione.

« Mais enfin Ron, qu'est ce que tu cherches ? »

« Je sais pas trop, un indice, une preuve… »

Hermione soupira.

« Si tu espère tomber sur le livre « Les tracas de Harry Potter » et bien tu as beaucoup d'espoir ! »

Ron pencha la tête.

« Regarde un manuel de potion »

« C'est la première fois que tu en vois un Ron ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je me fais du souci pour ton avenir… »

« Mais non, répondit ce dernier en grimaçant, je parlais de son emplacement : Il n'est pas à la bonne place, ça veut dire que quelqu'un la récemment utilisé et ce quelqu'un devait être assez pressé. »

« Bien que je sois étonnée par ton si soudain esprit de déduction, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal à utiliser un manuel de potion au beau milieu de la journée. »

Le rouquin fit mine de réfléchir quand un bruit le fit sursauter.

« Quelqu'un arrive, vite cachons nous ! »

« Mais… »

Et sans perdre une minute, Ron poussa la jeune fille sous la table et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Les deux jeunes élèves observèrent le visiteur approcher.

« Pff saleté de potion, de toute façon les conséquences seront les mêmes pour Potter ! »

« Qu'est ce que ce troll a fait à Harry ?! » Demanda Hermione en haussant le ton.

« Moins fort Hermione, on va vite le savoir… »

« Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Dragounet et moi filions le parfait amour ! »

« Au secours, je vais vomir » Lança Ron en palissant.

Pansy quitta la salle en chantonnant, Ron et Hermione sortirent de sous la table en émettant un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Vite il faut trouver Harry ! » Suggéra la Gryffondor en se mettant en route.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Drago avait les yeux fixaient au sol, à sa voix il crut reconnaître Potter mais n'oser pas le fixer de peur d'être réprimandait de l'avoir entraînait dans tout ça. Des yeux parcoururent alors le bas du Gryffondor puis lentement le haut. Il se recula brusquement avant de faire face à Harry.

« C'est bon, tu m'as bien reluqué maintenant ?! Et tout ça par ta faute ! Je te haie Malfoy ! »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, il était bien trop occupait à se retenir de rire. Debout devant lui se tenait une fille aux longs cheveux bruns à lunettes tandis que le bas était resté le même, c'est-à-dire typiquement masculin.

Il rougit légèrement en observant la « partie » jeune fille.

« Vas y rigole bien, parce que quand je t'aurais coupé ta langue de vipère tu n'en auras plus l'occasion fais moi confiance ! »

« Pansy est vraiment nulle en potion même si le résultat est pas trop mal… » Finit par lâcher Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par « pas trop mal » ? C'est une véritable catastrophe, tu veux dire ! »

Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher, Malfoy tira Harry pour l'entraîner dans un placard.

A l'intérieur, Harry se tortillait nerveusement.

« Ça va pas la tête ?! »

« Tu préfères que tout le monde te voit comme ça ? » Répondit Drago en s'écartant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, se retrouver avec toi dans un placard ou être traité de monstre par tout les élèves de Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry en croisant les bras, sceptique.

« Tu sais que beaucoup de jeunes filles tueraient pour être à ta place ? » S'enquit de dire le Serpentard en abordant un sourire narquois.

« Je suis a demie fille et pourtant le seul meurtre que j'ai envie de commettre, c'est le tient. » Répondit Harry sous le regard meurtrier de Drago.

« Tu entends ça Crabbe ? Y a du monde là dedans. »

« Oh non pas eux ! » Pensa Malfoy en se maudissant intérieurement.

Goyle ouvrit la porte du Placard et Drago ainsi que Harry tombèrent par terre l'un en dessous de l'autre.

« Malfoy ? » Demanda Crabbe en ouvrant de grand yeux mais quand il vit la jeune fille sous le corps de Drago, il aborda un sourire malicieux.

« Oh je vois…on vous laisse les amoureux. » Lança Crabbe en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago.

« En plus elle est mignonne… » Ajouta Goyle en faisant les yeux doux à la « jeune fille ».

Les deux garçons déguerpirent, Drago en profita pour se relever tandis que Harry restait à terre une expression de dégoût l'envahissant peu à peu.

« Ouf, c'était moins une ! » S'exclama Drago en se dépoussièrant.

« Pince moi, tes affreux copains de Serpentard m'ont vraiment prise pour ta nouvelle conquête ? »

Drago observait Harry se relevait, c'est vrai qu'il était vraiment méconnaissable comme ça,en plus ses lunettes étaient tombées en sortant du placard.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Harry en réajustant ses lunettes.

« On vas te trouver une robe » Répondit ce dernier en se mettant en route sous le regard incompréhensif et ébahi du Gryffondor.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Voilà pour ce chapitre, pauvre p'tit Harry qu'est ce que je ne lui fais pas enduré comme supplices et tout ça pour vous alors laissez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre.


	5. Essayage

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quoi qu'il en soit c'est encore un chapitre riche en rebondissement et je dois dire que j'ai été particulièrement méchante avec ce pauvre Drago. Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d**: Qu'est ce que j'avais dit, je parle d'autre! Cette fois ci je ne dirai rien sur la suite des événements mais alors rien du tout ! Pour ceux qui est de Ron et Hermione…taratata ! Je ne dis rien. Merci pour ton review ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**B**a**b**el**5**6 : Auteur drôle ? Oui pas mal ! En espérant que ça ne tourne pas à la satire…en tout cas j'espère que tu ne vas pas me trouver trop sadique cette fois ci (non…je pense avoir été gentille enfin sauf avec Drago…) bonne lecture.

**E**l**i**se**l**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**a**n**ga : Les modérations seront plus longues, une semaine d'intervalle (sorry, sorry) mais j'espère malgré tout ne pas vous tuez d'attente se serait embêtant. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture et bien sûr que le sadisme c'est bien enfin !

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**E**ss**a**y**a**ge ▌

-

-

-

-

« Et voilà comment se retrouver au pré-au-lard après une journée épuisante et en la charmante compagnie de Malfoy »

« Potter, tu as cette fâcheuse manie de parler tout haut »

Apparemment aucun passant ne remarquait l'étrange apparence de Harry, après tout un Garçon/fille n'est pas plus effrayant qu'un spectre ou un troll.

« On entre là ? »

« A quoi bon me poser la question, tu sais très bien que j'en meurt d'envie ! »

« Tu oublies que je fais tout ça pour toi, Potter »

« Tu oublies que je suis dans ce pétrin à cause de toi, Malfoy »

Il grogna et entra dans la boutique « Chez Sorciella ; la beauté sans fatras ».

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Hermione, où es tu ? »

« Je suis là Ron, juste à côté de toi et crois moi j'aimerai être ailleurs »

Le jeune Weasley retira ses lunettes de soleil, quelle idée d'emprunter la paire de lunette de son frangin, Fred.

« Regarde, ils entrent dans un magasin »

« Et pas n'importe lequel, c'est la dernière boutique tendance pour fille à la page »

Hermione regarda Ron, perplexe.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » Demanda ce dernier, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Que Malfoy à encore entrainait Harry dans une galère pas possible? »

« Mais non, qu'il doit y avoir des soldes monstres en cette période de l'année ! »

La jeune fille se frappa violemment le front avant de tirait le rouquin par le col.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Rentre dans cette cabine et essaye ça »

« Il n'en est pas question Malfoy, je refuse de porter ce truc ! C'est trop…petit ! Limite provoquant, je te rappel qu'on doit cacher ma « partie garçon » et pas la montrer à tout le monde ! »

« Ça va t'énerve pas, tient »

Il lui tendit une jolie robe noire très longue avec écrit « Paradise » en argenté ainsi que des bottines à sortie.

« Ça te plait ? »

Harry pesta et prit l'ensemble dans sa cabine.

« Aah les femmes ! »

Son regard croisa alors celui de deux jeunes filles qui le fixaient depuis un bon moment déjà.

« Par merlin, pourquoi le sort s'acharne t'il sur moi ? »

Devant lui, raide comme un piquet se tenaient Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil rougissant et gloussant à n'en plus finir.

« C'est…enfin…ta petite amie dans la cabine ? »

« D'après ce que j'en ai vu, elle est drôlement mignonne… »

« Mais depuis quand ma vie amoureuse est devenue le centre d'intérêt de tout Poudlard ? Ah oui, depuis que je sors avec Harry Potter le revers de la célébrité comme on dit » Pensa Drago en se frottant la tête, nerveusement.

« Ce n'est pas…enfin…vous voyez… »

« Depuis quand je bafouille moi ? Ce Potter à un drôle d'effet sur moi » Marmonne Malfoy, en croisant les bras attirants plus de gloussement qu'au paravent.

« Il est vraiment mordu, on dirait »

« Oui et même plus que ça ! »

« Je les dérange peut être, pensa Drago en se retenant de partir en courant, elles parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ces idiotes ! »

« Harry ! Harry ! »

« Merlin, merlin pourquoi t'acharne tu sur moi ? »

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en trombe, cette dernière se saisit du col du Serpentard.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Harry, la fouine ?! »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, en plus tu es en trains de salir ma veste avec tes mains sales de sang de bourbe ! »

Hermione se détacha du jeune garçon, un sourire mauvais au coin des lèvres.

« On vous a vu entrez avec Harry, dit nous où il est ! »

En faite Ron et Hermione n'avait aperçu qu'un bref instant Harry, ce dernier c'était vêtu d'une cape noire pour éviter de s'attirer tout les regards suite à son apparence pour le moins douteuse.

Drago se tut un moment et s'apprêter à répliquer quand un cri admiratif provenant de Parvati et Lavande l'interrompit. Le jeune garçon se retourna et fut lui aussi éblouit par la vision qui se trouver devant lui.

« Tu…tu… »

Harry se tenait là, rougissant face à tout ce monde qui le contemplait, et il n'y avait pas que le groupe d'élèves mais bien tout le magasin qui l'observait.

« Splendide ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Parvati, le regard meurtrier d'avoir brisait toute la magie de ce moment tous sauf Harry qui la regardait levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Malfoy, je dois dire que là tu as fait fort ! Une vraie diva ! »

« Oui à côté, tout les autres garçons auront l'air de crétins finis ! »

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, mais de quoi pouvaient elles bien parler ? Les jeunes filles gloussèrent à nouveau avant de tourner des talons.

« On se retrouve au bal de ce soir, à bientôt ! »

« Le…le…bal ? »

Une réception organisait par Dumbledor, toutes les années étaient conviées pour l'événement dit « le plus féerique de tout les temps ! »

Harry s'empressa de retourner dans sa cabine avec un petit « on la prend » lâchait au passage.

Hermione et Ron me fixaient toujours comme si j'étais le dernier des tueurs en série, j'entendais encore les gloussements de Parvati et Lavande, sans compter le bal de ce soir et Potter transformait en fille.

« Merlin, décidément tu n'es vraiment pas de mon côté aujourd'hui »

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

C'était au tour de Drago de souffrir, ben oui faut bien un peu de justice. Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien pas bien ? Bof, nul ? Je veux savoir. Dorénavant le temps d'attente sera d'une semaine et ceux tout les jeudis (sauf si je ne suis pas là, et oui un auteur ne vit pas sur sa chaise de bureau comme on pourrait le croire) Dernière chose, la fic ne sera pas très longue donc attendez vous à une fin très prochainement ! Voilou, à jeudi prochain !


	6. Temps

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Nouveau chapitre ! Et encore une fois nouvelles péripéties et si tout était déjà perdu d'avance ? A vous de voir…ne vous inquiétez surtout pas si vous n'avez pas tellement comprit le chapitre précédent c'est normal la suite en révèle plus…bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lr**i**ch-**y**u**m**i-**o**d**d** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire, les réponses que tu attends sont dans ce chapitre en ce qui concerne Pansy se n'est pas maintenant hélas.

**B**a**b**el**5**6 : Les réponses sont là, dans cette suite et ne t'inquiète pas le délai de parution n'est là que pour me laisser le temps de finir l'histoire mais maintenant c'est fait.

**x**.s**O**.x: C'est normal, je laisse le soin aux personnages de vous expliquez.

**E**li**s**e **l**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**a**n**ga: Merci ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, espérons que se sera le cas pour la suite.

**G**at**h**in**e** : Oui c'est une petite fic, mais attention quand je dis prochainement ce n'est pas dans un ou deux chapitres mais bientôt.

**O**r**e**n**e** : Merci, l'idée est assez classique j'ai essayé de l'améliorer et puis tout peux encore se passer…qui sait. (Moi normalement :p)

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**T**em**p**s ▌

-

-

-

-

« Plus vite Potter ! »

« Tu crois que c'est facile avec des talons ?! »

Drago et Harry cavalaient déjà depuis une bonne heure, en effet ils étaient poursuivit par plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard certains affublés même d'un appareil photo.

« Franchement Malfoy, ces vêtements…je ne comprend pas comment tout le monde à réussi à tomber dans le panneau après tout ça se voit que je ne suis pas « entièrement » une fille ? »

« Et bien détrompe toi Potter, si j'ai choisit ces tenues c'est uniquement pour leur potentiel magique ; en effet, elles sont fabriquées avec du fil de Trasmus, appelé aussi fil de l'illusion. Avec ce genre de vêtements, n'importe qui aurait l'air d'un top modèle en vacance... »

Harry fixait le Serpentard d'un petit sourire moqueur.

« Ben quoi ? Un Malfoy est toujours bien informé sur la dernière tendance et puis l'étiquette sur le vêtement permet vite de déceler les imposteurs… »

« Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, monsieur le styliste branché ? »

« Et bien… »

Drago fit mine de réfléchir quand on l'attira avec Harry dans un placard.

« Qu'est ce donc ? »

« C'est moi Hermione »

« 'Mione, Comment tu…! »

Hermione fixait son ami parler, ce dernier était tout bonnement méconnaissable.

« Déjà parce que Malfoy est un piètre menteur et ensuite parce que je sais reconnaître un ami dans le besoin et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. »

« On est dans un sacré pétrin ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix posée, Ron s'occupe de tout »

« Et c'est censé nous rassurer ? » Pesta Drago, trop à l'étroit.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Du côté de Ron, ce dernier était en face d'une bande de paparazzi déchaînés traquant le dernier scoop en vu.

« Pousse toi de là, Weasley ! »

« Ouai tire toi d'ici avant qu'on t'en colle une ! »

« Du temps, il faut gagner du temps ! » Pensa Ron, qui commençait à paniquer.

Son regard se posa alors sur Blaise, ce dernier longeait les couloirs sans remarquer toute l'agitation qui se trouvait en ce lieu.

« Harry, tu me met vraiment à l'épreuve là ! » Pensa Ron en s'approchant dangereusement de Zabini.

« Qu'est ce tu fiche, le fermier ?! Écarte toi ! » S'exclama Blaise en fixant les yeux du roux.

Mais Ron s'approchait toujours un peu plus prés, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve presque collé au jeune garçon.

« Wesl… »

Ron posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune garçon et ses mains glissèrent sur son torse avant de retomber sur sa nuque attirant la foule de paparazzi se rapprochant des jeunes garçons. Paniqué, Blaise voulut se détacher de Ron mais ce dernier lui empoigna ses mains brusquement et approfondit son étreinte. Le souffle de Blaise devint plus saccadé et s'effondra contre le mur aux bras du jeune Weasley devenu rouge de honte.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

De leur côté, Hermione, Harry et Drago avaient profité de la diversion pour filer.

« Ron assure ! » Lança Harry en continuant de courir.

« Je me demande ce que ce fermier de pacotille a bien pu trouver pour attirer les foules ? Oh et puis zut ! Sûrement un truc d'idiot »

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, il faut retrouver Pansy pour savoir quel sort cette peste a utilisé sur Harry et pouvoir y remédier »

Dans sa course, Drago glissa sur quelque chose et se retrouva sur le dos. Il poussa un juron et se saisit de l'objet de sa chute.

« Quoi ?! Cette…cette…je vais la tuer ! La torturer ! Je vais… mais quel affront ! Elle a osé ! Par tous les sorciers, je vais la massacrer ! »

« Par merlin, Malfoy ? C'est pas le moment de craquer ! » Dit Harry d'une voie étrangement aigue, en se retournant.

Pour toutes réponses, Drago se contenta de lui tendre un exemplaire du journal sur lequel il avait trébuché. Harry le saisit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se voir avec Drago en sortant de Sorciella en première page.

« _Pour sa nouvelle conquête, le richissime Drago Malfoy fait des folies !_ _Mais qui est elle vraiment ? » _Article inédit p7.

Harry tournait précipitamment les pages, heureusement Pansy ne disait rien à propos de la « véritable » identité de ce dernier. Evidemment si elle l'aurait mentionné, elle aurait été obligé de mentionner les raisons de cette transformation et donc de ce trahir.

« Alors toujours pas le moment de craquer Potter ?! Cette histoire vire au n'importe quoi, j'en peux plus ! Je regrette même de ne pas être sortie avec Pansy finalement ! Je vais devenir fou ! Je… »

Drago fut interrompu par un bruit sourd provenant de la claque que Hermione lui avait assimilée.

« Granger ?! »

« Maintenant tu te tais Malfoy, non mais tu t'entends ? Harry a raison, ce n'est pas le moment de craquer après tout, des potions de transformations de ce genre il n'y en a pas des tonnes d'ailleurs… »

Hermione se mit à sourire et courut à la bibliothèque suivit par Harry et Drago se frottant la joue de douleur.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Hermione, tu peux nous expliquer ? »

« Pas maintenant Harry, le temps presse ! » Répondit cette dernière en parcourant les différentes étagères qui se trouvaient en ces lieux.

« Et voilà, c'est lui ! » Dit Hermione en se saisissant du dit livre. « Temps de fille »

Drago et Harry s'approchèrent tandis que la jeune fille examinait avec précision la fameuse recette. Quand cette dernière le referma brusquement.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Hermione sourit gentiment aux deux garçons et reposa le livre à sa place.

« Alors quoi, Granger ?! Tu as trouvé un moyen de nous sortir de ce cauchemar ? »

« Heureusement que Mme Pince n'est pas là, sinon tu te ferai sévèrement réprimander »

« Répond à ma question, as-tu oui ou non trouvé une solution ? » Demanda Drago en baissant d'un ton.

« Non il n'y en a pas » Finit par répondre Hermione toujours aussi souriante. « Bon et bien, à ce soir les garçons la fête ne va pas tarder à commencer et je dois me préparer ainsi que retrouver Ron »

La jeune fille quitta les lieux laissant un Harry ébahie et un Drago a la limite de l'évanouissement.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Yipaa ! J'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire et croyait moi c'est quelque peu surprenant…aller je n'en dis pas plus vous verrez bien et puis maintenant vous attendrez moins longtemps… (Sauf si je suis sadique et que je vous laisse marinez encore un peu malgré que la suite soit déjà prête :p)


	7. Esthétique

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Tout le monde va bien ? Les vacances se passent bien ? En tout cas moi ça va super, d'ailleurs je parts moi aussi en vacances donc pour la suite il va encore falloir attendre… (Non pas les tomates . ) aller, pour vous faire patientez voila la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**E**lise **l**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**an**g**a : Contente, que dis-je ravie, que la fic te plaise toujours autant ! Merci pour ton review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

**S**picy **m**arme**l**ade : Et oui, on a la classe ou on la pas (pour ma part, je dirais que je me trouve plutôt dans la deuxième catégorie ').

**O**re**n**e : Merci, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.

**H**arry **S**kywa**l**ker : Et bien je ne sais pas, après tout je ne suis que l'auteur…Hariette ? Ça me fait penser à…rillettes…cours chercher à manger la suite ? Mais la voici très chère ! Sur un plateau avec ça ! (C'est si difficile de trouver du bon personnel de nos jours…).

**G**ath**i**ne : Oui surtout que se serait regrettable, une fic sans lecteur c'est un peu comme un chat sans poils…ahem…Mione peut s'avérer terrible quand elle le veut…mercii pour ton review ! Et voila suite…toujours vivante j'espère ?

**B**abel**5**6 : 'Mione…que dire ? Je ne sais pas. Ron assure il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, pour ce qui est de Blaise rien est encore fondé mais y a des rumeurs…Vraiment ? Je suis si adorable que ça ? Oh c'est trop gnon ! Aller trêve de bavardage, tu mérites bien la suite !)

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**E**s**t**hé**t**iq**u**e ▌

-

-

-

-

Harry et Drago se tenaient toujours là, incapables de réagir. Aucune solution ? Cela voulait dire conserver cette apparence à vie ? Le jeune Potter regardait dans le vide quand son regard se posa sur Drago, lui aussi était inquiet pourtant ce n'était pas sa vie qui allait changé à jamais. Etait il possible qu'il éprouve ne serait ce qu'un soupçon de culpabilité envers lui ? Harry secoua la tête, la situation était grave et il fallait y remédier. Pourtant en repensant à Hermione, cette dernière ne semblait pas s'inquiété de son état mais bien au contraire elle semblait plutôt satisfaite.

« Potter » Gémit Drago à ses côtés. « Je… »

Il se saisit du fameux livre mais ne parvint pas à retrouver la page qui contenait la recette de la potion. Malfoy serra les poings et une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

« Et bien, puisqu'il n'y a pas de solution tant pis pour toi Potter, je ne savais pas que Pansy était un tel génie du mal peut être que c'est vraiment la fille qu'il me faut après tout ? Que dirais tu si j'allais au bal avec elle ? »

Harry secoua la tête, et affichait une expression neutre face au sourire provoquant du blond.

« Bon ben a plus le balafré, ou devrais je dire la balafrée »

Drago quitta à son tour la pièce, laissant Harry seul et désemparé. Il semblerait que tout s'écroulait sous ses yeux, non pas qu'il avait cru un seul instant que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec Malfoy mais il aurait au moins espéré qu'il compatisse à son malheur après tout il en était le responsable. Mais non, et maintenant il était seul.

« Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et la soirée ? Il faut te préparer ! »

Harry sursauta, devant lui se trouvait Parvati et Lavande toujours aussi souriantes et d'or et déjà prêtes pour la fête de ce soir, qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« Vous ? »

« Allons ne fait pas cette tête là ! Que dirais Drago si il te voyait dans cet état ? »

Harry serra les poings en attendant le prénom de ce dernier.

« Pfff…ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est avec ce troll de Pansy que « môsieur » va s'amuser ce soir ! »

« Comment ?! » S'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles en cœur.

En effet, contrairement a Ron et Hermione, ces dernières n'avaient guère reconnue Harry sous cette apparence de jeune fille.

« T'inquiète pas, on va te pomponner et ce prétentieux de Drago va regretter son geste, on te le promet ! » Dit Lavande en lui assignant un clin d'œil.

Harry sourit malgré lui, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre et puis une petite vengeance s'annoncée être le plan idéal pour lui remonter le moral.

« Alors ne perdons plus une minute, allons y ! Au faite, tu n'aurais pas vue traîner une facture de téléphone ? J'étais descendue pour ça, et je la cherche désespérément. » Demanda Parvati, inquiète.

Harry secoua la tête négativement et tous regagnèrent le dortoir des jeunes filles.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Hermione courait dans les couloirs quand elle aperçut Ron affalait contre le mur la tête contre ses mains.

« Ah Ron, tu es là ! Vite, ils faut qu'on aille se préparé mais…pourquoi et tu si rouge ? »

« Je ne suis pas rouge ! » S'écria Ron devenu écarlate.

« D'accord mais alors tu es quoi ? Bleu, vert peut être multicolore ? »

Ron grimaça ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Et Harry, vous avez trouvé un moyen de le sortir de là ? »

« Non mais je pense que la situation est loin d'être catastrophique » Répondit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu es un fille bizarre, 'Mione » Dit le roux en se grattant la tête.

« Et toi, une tomate premier prix, on fait une bonne équipe hein ? »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« N'empêche, des fois je me dis qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui faisons une bonne équipe »

« Tu penses à qui, Hermione ? »

« A rien Ron » Soupira la jeune fille énigmatique avant de courir dans les couloirs suivit par Ron.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Pansy ? »

Drago finit par trouver la jeune fille, finissant de se préparer.

« Drago ? C'est bien toi ? »

Le jeune garçon s'installa à côté d'elle, sur son lit.

« Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir, d'ailleurs mon cavalier ne va pas tarder ! »

« Un cavalier ? »

« Oui ! Blaise a gentiment proposé de m'accompagner ! »

« Celui là alors, il est trop bon ça le perdra » Pensa Drago en ne quittant pas Pansy des yeux.

« Et si je te disais que moi et Potter, c'était juste une blague ? Histoire de te rendre jalouse »

Les yeux de Pansy s'illuminèrent de joie et sans perdre une minute, elle sauta dans les bras du jeune garçon qui lui sourit.

« Oh Dragounet ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi et toi seul ! Quelle idée tu as eu ! »

« Ah oui ? Et Blaise, hein ? » Dit Drago avec un air de reproche.

« Oh lui ce n'était qu'un passade, histoire de me consoler… »

« Alors…est ce que tu accepterai d'être ma cavalière pour ce soir ? »

Pansy manqua de s'évanouir et serra Drago dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr ! J'en serai plus que ravie Dragounet ! »

« Parfait, vraiment parfait…oh j'oubliais de te dire, tu es vraiment resplendissante ! »

Pansy gloussa tandis que le Serpentard lui fit un sourire charmeur.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Mascara ? »

« Mascara ! »

« Rouge à lèvre ? »

« Rouge à lèvre ! »

« Sandwich ? »

« Sand…hein ? »

« Ben oui je meurs de faim ! »

Divers produits de maquillage vire volet dans les airs tandis que Harry tourbillonnait sur une chaise roulante entourée de poudre rose.

« Et voilà le résultat ! »

« Whaou Parvati, quel beau travail ! C'est notre plus belle œuvre ! »

« J'avoue être assez fier de moi »

Harry se souleva, un peu désorienté dans toute cette fumée rose et se contempla dans un miroir.

« Je… »

Le reflet lui montrait une jeune fille, vêtue de la longue robe noire ainsi que les bottines qu'ils avaient acheté précédemment, ses cheveux brillants étaient lâchés légèrement ondulés avec une petite rose des sables sur le côté, ses lèvres étaient rouges teintées de paillette et recouvert de gloss transparent quand à ses paupières, elles étaient finement recouverte d'un peu de far faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux verts recouvert de fines lentilles transparentes.

« Et la touche finale » Ajouta Parvati en posa sur le cou de Harry un collier fin, d'une rare beauté avec un petit cœur changeant de couleur au centre.

« C'est… » Commença Harry en s'admirant.

« Magnifique ! »

« Sublimissime ! »

« …beaucoup trop » Finit Harry en baissant les yeux.

« Comment ?! » S'écrièrent, de nouveau en cœur, Parvati et Lavande.

« Allons, tu es magnifique, et puis en te voyant Pansy tombera raide comme un piquet quand à Malfoy, il se maudira de t'avoir laissé filait entre ses doigts ! »

« Mais oui, voyons ! Tu es jolie comme un cœur…d'ailleurs en parlant de cœur, celui que tu portes autour de ton cou est magique ! Et révèle tes sentiments selon sa couleur, là tu es « Bleu angoissée », on le voit selon la couleur il exprime une humeur comme « rose amoureux », « rouge colérique » et ainsi de suite. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire les filles… »

« Et bien ne dit rien, soit belle et tais toi ! »

« Tu devrais l'écouter plus souvent ce proverbe » Gloussa Lavande sous le regard assassin de Parvati.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

On approche de la fin à grands pas…et bien qu'attendez vous ? Dîtes moi votre avis ! En tout cas se fut un réel plaisir de…taratata ! On n'est pas encore à la fin, je vous remercierai quand on y sera, na ! Donc et bien à la prochaine fois, quand je serai rentrée et bien bronzée. :p


	8. Bal

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Un nouveau chapitre et pas des moindres, et oui c'est l'avant dernier ! Tout peut encore arriver alors accrochez vous bien à votre verre de jus de citrouille car ça démarre maintenant. Bonne lecture.

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-**O**d**d** : Yipaa, je m'applique pour mes lecteurs alors contente que ça te plaise. Sandwich pawa, c'est ma devise (No comment ). Oui, quelle baka je fais ! J'ai honteuuhh heureusement que tu me la précisé sinon je n'aurais jamais pu corriger ce passage, je t'en remercie. Bon et bien, trêve de bavardage voilà la suite.

**L**ola**b**oo**p** : Oh que j'aime ce mot ! Si surprenant et joliment prononcé. Ça mérite bien une suite,et justement en voilà une de prête !Bonne lecture.

**E**l**i**se **l**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**an**g**a : Ravie (ben oui faut bien innové) que ma fic te plaise et je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Voila la suite ! (Nan ça fait trois là --)

**B**a**b**el**5**6 : Un abruti, Dray ? Harry doit sûrement être d'accord avec toi. Je ne peux rien révéler sur le reste alors je laisse place à la suite en espérant qu'elle t'en apporte plus que moi. :p

**Y**a**o**i **g**ra**v**i **g**i**r**l : La p'tite Mione, celle là alors….qui sait…contente que ma fic te plaise, Drago un courtisan ? Pas mal, vraiment… bonne lecture )

**G**a**t**h**i**ne : La fin de chapitre c'est toujours un peu triste…mais au moins ça laisse libre cours à notre imagination. Mais que manigance Mione enfin ? Ze veux savoir ! (Ah parce que je suis censée le savoir ?…zut).

**M**i**n**i-**t**r**u**k : Ravie que ma fic soit à ton goût, aller je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, la suite est là rien que pour vous.

**I**z **a**n**d ****C**ud**d**le**s** : Mmh…je ne sais pas. :p Maintenant passons aux compliments, zadore…voyons…une suite à ce geste ? Mais quel geste ? Oh je vois…mais rien ne vous échappe à vous les lecteurs, et bien tu verras bien. Ah oui ? Il faudra que je la lise cette fic. Ah Pansy n'est peut être pas aussi bête qu'il n'y parait (pas les tomates . ). Beach only, une p'tite idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit pour célébrer l'été, contente qu'elle t'ait plu…ah la fin après moult délibération avec…heu…moi-même, j'ai finalement opté pour celle-ci (j'avoue, j'avais toujours envie de finir une fic comme ça) aller je parle trop, la suite pour m'dame et sur mon compte. :3

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**B**a**l **▌

-

-

-

-

Hermione entra en trombe dans le dortoir, le bal commencé dans 20 minutes et elle n'était toujours pas prête, pendant ce temps Harry, Parvati et Lavande s'étaient éclipsés discrètement pour arrivées en avance.

« Et bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! »

La jeune fille se saisit du grimoire posé sur la commode de Parvati.

« Voyons…_coiffure de rêve_…_tenue de printemps_…ah voilà _soirée_ _tendance en 5 pas de danse_ ! »

Hermione fit trois pas à gauche puis un pas a droite et pivota sur elle-même faisant apparaître un cercle magique.

« Mmm…_pensez à la tenue idéale le reste viendra de lui-même_…très bien… »

Une lumière bleue encercla la jeune fille de bas en haut, Hermione se contempla devant le miroir.

« Pas mal, vraiment pas mal »

Elle se saisit de son sac et se mit en route pour la tour d'astronomie, lieu où se déroulé le bal.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Dans la tour d'astronomie, la salle était déjà pleine et très bien décorée ; des lumières jaillissant d'un peu partout faisait ressortir l'immense buffet qui prenait tout le côté gauche de la pièce, une fontaine de chocolat avait même été mise à disposition, mais le plus impressionnant c'était la piste de danse, lumineuse et scintillante où se secouait bon nombre d'élèves.

« Et voilà Lavande, nous y somme ! »

« Fantastique, renchérit Parvati, McGonagall n'a pas fait les choses à moitié ! »

« Oui c'est superbe mais…où sont vos cavaliers ? » Demanda Harry.

« Dean est de l'autre côté de la piste … »

« Oui…il en est de même pour De… et, attend une minute c'est moi la cavalière de Dean ! »

« Peut être dans tes rêves, mais pour le moment c'est moi qu'il a invité »

« Il m'a invité aussi » Fit remarqué Parvati dont l'expression devenait de plus en plus sombre.

« Oh le traître ! Parvati tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

« J'ai vu du jus de citrouille non loin de là, appétissant n'est ce pas ? »

Elles gloussèrent et se dirigèrent vers Dean, sous l'expression confuse de Harry.

« Par merlin, mais qu'est ce que fiche Hermione ? »

« Ah salut Ron ! »

Ce dernier se retourna et, voyant Harry lui faire signe, ouvrit de grands yeux ébahies.

« Whaaou ! Heu…on se connaît ? »

Harry pouffa de rire malgré lui.

« Enfin c'est moi, Harry regarde le sort a conservé ma cicatrice » Dit Harry en désignant la cicatrice en question.

« La vache, c'que t'es canon ! » Lança Ron avant de rougir se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire à son meilleur ami.

Harry lui sourit.

« J'en connais un autre de « canon » et elle se trouve derrière toi. »

Le jeune Weasley leva un sourcil interrogateur puis se tourna vers le dit canon qui n'était autre qu'une splendide jeune fille en robe pourpre, au maquillage léger et au chignon qui laissé s'échappé quelques mèche de cheveux donnant un aspect enjoliveur au final.

« Je…enfin, whaou ! »

« Je suis épatée par la puissance démesuré de ton vocabulaire, Ronald ! » Fit Hermione en souriant. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus »

En effet le jeune garçon porté un costume vert olive et un pantalon bleu sombre. La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et ne put contenir un soupir d'admiration.

« Tu es…enfin… splendide ! Epatante ! Divine et… »

« Ça va Hermione, ne nous sort pas tout ton vocabulaire sinon la soirée va être longue… »

La jeune fille tira la langue à son ami et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser vers le buffet.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Il allait se servir un verre de jus de citrouille quand il aperçut Lavande et Parvati attirant Dean non loin de là.

« Oh misère, j'aurais du me taire » Pensa Harry en observant la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux.

« Alors vous me pardonnez les filles ? Non parce que deux filles aussi jolies, se serait dommage de ne pas en profiter… »

« Tu as parfaitement raison, Dean » Lancèrent les deux jeunes filles en question, en battant des cils.

« Tu as soif ? » Demanda Lavande, en affichant un sourire mauvais.

« Oui, je meurs de soif ! »

« Dans ces cas là… » Finit Parvati en se saisissant de la coupe contenant le jus « Régale toi bien ! »

Sans que le jeune garçon n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas de plus, la coupe lui atterrit sur la figure faisant dégouliner le jus sur son beau costume en velours.

« Ben alors Dean ça ne va pas ? »

« Un aussi bon jus, se serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ! » Renchérit Parvati en tapant dans la mains de Lavande, les deux jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent laissant Dean seul devant une foule se tordant de rire.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

« Ben et alors il n'y a plus de jus de citrouille ? » Demanda Luna, quand elle aperçut Harry à côté du buffet, cette dernière lui fit signe.

« Luna ? »

« Harry, toi aussi tu cherche du jus de citrouille ? »

« Non…je… » Il prit une pause « Mais comment tu sais que c'est moi ? »

La jeune fille se pencha vers Harry et lui sourit.

« Cette coiffure te va très bien ! Mais c'est dommage, Neville voulait tellement du jus de citrouille… »

Luna se tourna et aperçu Dean, la chemise trempé de jus. Elle se saisit de trois gobelets et épongea la chemise du garçon sous le regard ébahie de ce dernier tandis que Harry l'observait en souriant.

« Tient » La jeune fille tendit le verre à moitié plein à Harry.

« Décidemment tu es une fille extraordinaire, Luna »

« Ah bon ? » S'étonna cette dernière en buvant son verre.

Harry lui sourit et ils s'écartèrent du buffet.

**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T Suite ? T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**l**T**

Alors, vos impressions ? Bientôt la fin, prochain chapitre et c'est finit mais en attendant…que va-t-il se passer ? Aller je vous laisse mariner encore un peu histoire de bien savourer la fin :p


	9. Prétexte

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs de fictions **H**arry **P**otter !

Tadam ! Et bien nous y sommes, mais qu'attendez vous pour commencer la lecture ? Han…vous attendez que je finisse mon monologue ? Que c'est gentil ! Et dire que vous m'avez supportés pendant tant de temps et pourtant vous êtes toujours là, snif ! Ça fait chaud au cœur…aller trêve de pleurnichouille voilou l'ultime suite en espér-…non cette fois je n'espère rien, na !

Bonne lecture :3

♀ **R**evi**e**w ♀

**o**O-**L**una**p**ix-O**o** : Yeep ! Drôle ? J'ai un sens de l'humour or du commun (_ouai…_) Une suite maintenant tout de suite, ça te dit ? Si c'est le cas tu vas être servit. )

**N**a**r**u**L**ou : L'étrange et pourtant si attachante Luna Loufoca LoveGood, un de mes personnages préférés ! Je tiens à ses apparitions dans mes fics, la suite sur un plateau s'vous plait. ;)

**N**o**a**n : Morte de rire ? Littéralement parlant ? Han…ça va encore me coûter cher cette histoire, ressuscite vite il y a une p'tite suite pour toi sur terre. ;3

**E**lise **L**a**f**ou**i**ne**m**an**g**a : Yattaaa ! Quelle innovation zadore, mici la Miss :)

**U**lr**i**ch-**Y**u**m**i-**O**d**d** : Et oui déjà la fin (_soupir nostalgique_) le grand blond n'a pas eu la délicatesse (_ben voyons !_) de se présenter dans le chapitre précédent, en espérant qu'il daigne venir dans ce dernier chapitre. (_Sinon ça va chauffer pour toi _) Han…Beach only ! Une fic assez sympathique, je la haie mais je l'aime bien quand même un peu comme la peste qui loge avec moi et qui a toujours son mot à dire (_On parle de moi ? Bouh sorcière va !_) Aller ze te laisse savourer la fin.

**C**a**r**o (a**s** (_x 3_) : Pas 'rave pour le bug, ça m'arrive à moi aussi :s la suite est sur mon compte alors profite en bien. ;)

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Aller zou je vous laisse lire la suite tran-qui-lle-ment ! (**_C'est-à-dire sans_ _toi_**) …en quelque sorte . **

▼

**Author**: **M**agic**A**nzu

**Rating** : **T **(Progressif)

**Warning** : Mmh…toujours pas deviner ? Pourtant c'est une évidence.

**Disclaimers** : Les personnages du monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à leur géniale écrivaine **J**oanne **K**athleen **R**owling.

▲

▌**P**ré**t**ex**t**e ▌

-

-

-

-

Harry s'amusait bien avec ses amis, quand deux personnes qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir firent leur entrée dans la salle, provoquant chuchotements et soupirs admiratifs, Harry lui perdit vite le sourire.

« Tu as vu Malfoy ? Qu'est ce qu'il est élégant ce soir ! »

« Ne m'en parle pas, il a du faire des pieds et des mains pour faire plaisir à sa cavalière, il doit y tenir à celle là ! »

Le jeune Malfoy sourit à l'assemblée qui s'était formée autour de lui et de sa cavalière accrochée à son bras et gloussant à n'en plus finir.

« Ne soyez pas trop jalouse les filles ! » Lança Pansy en gloussant de plus bel.

Drago lui continuait à sourire à la foule avant d'entraîner Pansy sur la piste de danse. Son regard croisa furtivement celui de Harry mais il tourna la tête, indifférent.

« Malfoy et Parkinson forme un beau couple, aussi prétentieux et arrogants l'un que l'autre ! » Lança Hermione en riant.

« Oui, pas un pour rattraper l'autre » Approuva Ron en riant à son tour.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils se ressemblent un peu trop ? Ça fait bizarre, je trouve… » Fit remarquer Luna en sautillant sur la piste.

« Qui se ressemble, s'assemble » Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Et toi Harry, tu en pense quoi ? »

« La fouine et le troll ? Je me demande de quoi auront l'air les enfants » Fit Harry provoquant un fou rire de la part de ses amis.

Blaise fit ensuite son entrée et sans prévenir poussa Hermione pour faire face à Ron les mains sur les hanches, le jeune Weasley eu a peine le temps de bouger les lèvres que Zabini l'avait déjà prit dans ses bras tout le monde les fixait, Drago y comprit.

« Ça s'était pour l'humiliation de toute à l'heure, Weasmoche » Murmura Blaise à l'oreille du gryffondor en resserrant son étreinte.

« Zabini, saleté de Serpentard ! »

« Allons trésors pas en public » Sourit Blaise avant de faire un croche-patte à Ron.

« A plus, Ronald ! » Lança ce dernier en s'éclipsant sous le regard de la foule riant à n'en plus finir.

« Ça va aller, Ron ? » Demanda Harry en se retenant de rire, tout en aidant son ami à se relever.

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer ? C'était quoi exactement ? Une rupture ? » Demanda à son tour Hermione, les bras croisés, souriante malgré tout.

« Disons que je me suis sacrifié pour un ami » Répondit Ron en lançant un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Ben voyons, c'est que tu te prendrais presque pour un héros ! A mon avis, tu es un beau goujat qui n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. » Déclara Hermione sous le regard de Ron qui lui tira la langue.

« Pour une soirée c'est une soirée ! » Fit Parvati en bout de salle en compagnie de Lavande.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

Pansy était aux anges, Drago et elle dansaient depuis maintenant un bout de temps et il l'avait même embrassé devant toute la foule d'élève. Mais ce dernier s'écarta d'elle brusquement.

« Dragounet où vas-tu ? »

« Je reviens, toi va chercher à boire ! »

Pansy s'exécuta en continuant de danser.

« Une danse ? »

Drago était face à Harry et lui tendais la main pour le rejoindre, ce dernier c'était un peu écarté du groupe d'amis mais refuser de donner sa main au Serpentard.

« Dégage Malfoy ! » Cracha Harry le regard haineux.

« Allons ne soit pas si rancunière, une jolie fille comme toi ! »

Harry grimaça se qui fit sourire Drago, le Serpentard lui saisit brusquement la main et l'entraîna sur la piste.

« Malfoy, à quoi tu joue ?! » S'écria Harry en rougissant quand Drago le prit par la taille.

« Moi ? A rien, pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de jouer ? »

Le Gryffondor voulut s'échapper, mais Malfoy le tenait fermement dans ses bras.

« Allons Potter, ce n'est pas bien de vouloir me fausser compagnie ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de t'en coller une ! »

« C'est ton côté fille délicat qui prend le dessus »

Harry soupira, il devait bien reconnaître que depuis le début de la soirée, il se sentait bizarre. Une boule se noua dans son estomac quand la pensée que son apparence était permanente lui revint en tête.

« Ne fait pas cette tête là, fit Drago en se laissant emporter par la musique, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais splendide ce soir ? »

« Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont mit dans le jus de citrouille mais il est clair que ça a atteint ton dernier neurone. » Dit Harry en se prenant dans la danse, malgré lui.

Drago s'écarta un peu du Gryffondor pour le faire tournoyait, Harry faillit tomber mais Malfoy le rattrapa de justesse.

« Potter, tu danses encore plus mal que Rogue ! »

« Parce que tu l'as déjà vu danser ? Je savais bien que tes petites amies étaient assez farfelues mais là tu as fait fort ! » Ironisa Harry s'attirant les foudres de Drago.

Le Serpentard plongea son regard dans les beaux yeux verts de sa cavalière.

« Harry… »

« Malfoy, espèce d'idiot fait un peu attention tu… »

Et sans prendre garde, Drago se saisit des lèvres de la prétendue jeune fille, quand une lumière blanche entoura le Gryffondor et le Serpentard provoquant un halo lumineux dans toute la salle. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le spectacle Drago s'écarta de Harry, celui-ci n'était plu qu'un corps de jeune fille scintillant à quelques mètres du sol. Peu à peu les longs cheveux se raccourcirent, le corps emplit de volume et tomba sur la piste de danse.

« Harry…tu ? »

« Le sortilège est enfin brisé ! » S'écria Hermione s'attirant tous les regards incompréhensifs de ses camarades ainsi que Drago.

« _Le pacte du baiser avec l'être aimé, scellera a jamais le sortilège aveuglé_…c'est un peu kitch mais ça fait toujours son petit effet ! »

Harry se releva sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ce dernier était un peu déboussolé quand Pansy arriva en trombe et fit face à Drago.

« J'exige des explications Drago, enfin ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu aimes ce balafré de Potter ! »

« Ecoute chérie, toi et moi s'était perdu d'avance et puis des garçons riches et mignons ça court les rues ! Bon d'accord peut être pas aussi riche et encore moins aussi mignon…je te l'accorde mais une chose est sûre, c'est finit entre nous et à dire vrai ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé ! »

Pansy sentit des larmes montaient, elle serra les poings et ria à gorge d'éployée.

« Allons Drago nous savons pertinemment que Potter n'était rien de plus qu'un prétexte, c'est moi ta véritable amie ! »

« Et qui te dis que ce n'était pas toi le prétexte, finalement ? »

La jeune fille déglutit péniblement et fusilla du regard Drago avant de quitter la salle en courant.

**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**K**I**

La soirée reprit son cours, Harry s'était éclipsé de la tour lui aussi.

« Quand même 'Mione, tu aurais pu le dire avant ! » S'exclama Ron en regardant son ami d'un air de reproche.

« C'était le seul moyen, parce que si ils auraient su peut être que jamais le baiser n'aurait eu lieu »

Ron se rendit vers la fenêtre suivit par Hermione, ils aperçurent Harry assit sur une pierre dehors quand une ombre s'approcha de lui.

_Dehors._

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Je pense que tout a été dit Malfoy »

« Ah oui vraiment ? Tu sais que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre Potter ? »

« Ça ne t'as pas empêcher de m'embrasser pourtant » Répondit Harry en relevant la tête vers les étoiles.

« Heureusement que, une fois le sortilège scellé, tu as pu retrouver tes vêtements enfin à part tes bijoux et ton maquillage…quoi que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de te voir arpenter Poudlard en robe de soirée trop courte. »

Les deux jeunes garçons se regardèrent un moment et rient de bon cœur.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Drago, désinvolte.

« Maintenant, tu arrêtes de m'entraîner dans tes plans galères et tu te tais »

« Allons Potter, sans moi ta vie serait bien monotone » Déclara Malfoy en lui assignant un clin d'oeil..

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu dis vrai ! »

_Dans la tour_.

« Regarde Hermione, ils s'en vont…tu crois qu'il sera heureux avec lui ? »

« Quelque chose me dit qu'il le sera » Répondit Hermione en observant la lueur rose provenant au loin du cou de Harry.

▌**F**i**n** ▌

**M**on discours ? Où est ce fichu discours par Merlin ?!

**A**h vous êtes déjà là ? Bon et bien on va faire sans… (_Ça promet _)

Tout d'abord je ne serais comment vous dire combien je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout de cette histoire et en plus avec vous ! Pour être honnête, je suis d'autant plus surprise d'avoir fait tant de chapitres alors qu'à la base il n'en était prévu que deux ou trois (la flemme quoi) bref je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans vous alors je vous remercies de m'avoir supporter (_vous mériteriez une médaille pour cela !_) suivit jusqu'à la fin qui, je l'espère, ne vous a pas déçu ! Et bien je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter, je vous laisse le temps de relire l'histoire (_c'est beau de rêver_). :3

**M**agic**A**nzu.


End file.
